general_informationfandomcom-20200222-history
How to Feel Good Alone in Your 50s
Ever wonder how to fill all your spare time now that you are "50ish and free"? Things didn't turn out the way we thought they would, and now here we are. Category:Single Life Steps # Acceptance is key. Yes, we are on our own. And, yes, guys our age are dating women young enough to be their daughters. That's they way it is. Stop feeling sorry for yourself and make a plan for the future. # Make friends with women close to your age. That's a tough one, I know. Most women still see this stage of their life as a competition for the best guy out there. Well, remember: those guys were rejected by a woman just like you. I'm not saying to give up on finding a great male partner. But just soften a tiny bit and open up to other women who are feeling just as vulnerable as you are. They just have a weird way of showing it. # Keep busy. Take up dancing - what a great way to get in touch with your feminine side! Join a walking group - there are a million walking groups out there. Pick one. Buy yourself a bicycle and join a bike club. There is a club for every activity you can think of. Do some research and go for it. You can decide to be miserable or you can decide to move ahead. # Go through your wardrobe systematically and donate every piece of clothing that does not make you feel feminine, attractive and stylish. Buy fashion magazines, watch what people are wearing and make it a plan to be "on the cutting edge". Don't go over the top - watch it. But dress appropriately for your age and add lots of color - scarves, shoes, accessories. Have fun and be stylish. Avoid frumpiness at all costs. # Stay away from online dating. Its depressing and bad for the soul. Why do you think people are trying online dating? Most of them are losers, misfits and worst of all - Married!!! # Get passionate about a cause and spend time volunteering. Do research online and pick a cause. Meet real people doing real things to help this planet. # Spend time looking after yourself. Get a massage, shop for organic fruit and vegetables. Check out vitamins. Buy personal grooming products that are also organic and not full of chemicals. Don't be intimidated by your doctor. If something is bothering you, don't give up. There are lots of doctors out there. Find a good one. # Introduce yourself to your local library. Its a gold mine. Get to know the staff and invite them to help you find books and resources. You won't believe how much fun the library can be. There are also lots of men at the library. # Let go of negative thoughts. Embrace this time of your life. Be positive about everything. Smile at everyone. Your life will change and become full of love. # Be interested in the world around you. Read the newspaper every now and then and watch a bit of the news every day. Not too much. It can be a little depressing. However, it helps to stay informed and aware of what is going on. Warnings * Stay away from people who are stuck in their own self pity. Don't take on needy people. * Watch your money carefully. Avoid shopping just because you are depressed. Set a budget and stick to it. * Be very careful with online dating certainly, but many people meet and marry through online dating sites these days. * Set your boundaries and stick to them. If you are tired, say no. If you are unhappy, let people know. Related Tips and Steps *How to Enjoy Being Alone *How to Start Over Again Category:Answered questions